Self Pity and Lover Boys
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Roman gets a call in the middle of the night from a drugged up Dean...


**Okay, so this is clearly a sad story. So don't review saying it's fucked up and stuff cause I gave you a warning. **

Roman quickly looked around the room, searching for his phone. It's been ringing on and off for the past hour. Roman was just to tired to get up. No one he knew would call him at this time. He checks the caller ID. Dean. A bunch of bad thoughts went through Roman's head. What if Dean was injured? Or dead?

Roman let's out a heavy sigh before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Roman asks, concerned.

"Hey" Roman was so relieved to hear Dean's raspy voice. Roman lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It didn't relieve Roman's concern though. Dean sounded sick and tired.

"Hey, man" Roman says, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you think I can come over?" Dean asks, his voice sounded slower then usual. That's when Roman realized Dean wasn't sick, he was drugged up. Roman recognized them symptoms just not the drug.

"Dean, are you high?" Roman asks. He knew he probably shouldn't of asked. He knows the government taps peoples calls.

Dean goes to say something but Roman interrupts him.

"You know what, don't answer that. And don't' come over. Are you home" Roman says.

"Yeah" He faintly hears Dean say.

"Okay," Roman says, slipping his shoes on, "I'll be over in five" Roman doesn't wait for Dean to respond, just hangs up. He was tired and frustrated.

He hurries into his car, shutting the loud music off quickly. He makes it to Dean's house in less then five minutes, going over the speed limit a few times. He was shocked he didn't get pulled over.

He runs into Dean's house, not in the mood to knock. Dean's house was a mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere. Glass was broken. Roman noticed one couch was flipped completely over. It really scared him. This was his Dean they were talking about. He looks around the living room, not seeing Dean.

"Dean!" Roman yells, shutting the door. No reply.

"Dean!" Roman yells again. Still getting no reply.

"Fuck" Roman mumbles pushing past a big pile of clothes.

Roman begins to walk around the house, which was just as bad as the living room. Roman's looked all over the house, trying to find Dean. Roman starts freaking out when he can't find him, hitting things, throwing things, cursing.

He stops suddenly, hearing a low groan. He quickly walks in the direction of the noise, ending up at the bathroom. The bathroom? Why didn't Roman check there?

Roman slowly and quietly opens the bathroom door, accidentally whiting something. Roman squeezes through the small gap, managing to get into the bathroom. Roman sees what's blocking the door. Dean was huddles in a bunch of blankets, laying on the floor.

Roman quickly falls to the ground, beside Dean. Roman concentrates on Dean. He was sweating a lot. Which made sense with the blankets but when Roman felt his forehead, he was freezing. Seth gasps at the coldness, pulling Dean closer to him.

"Roman" Dean mumbles, making Roman pull Dean onto his lap. Roman gently holds Dean, like a small child.

"Sure, I'm right here baby. Don't strain yourself talking" Roman whispers into Dean's ear, lightly rocking him back and forth.

"Do you feel sick?" Roman asks. Dean nods a little, opening his eyes.  
"Headache" Is all Dean says before closing his eyes again.

"I'm gonna go get you some medicine" Roman whispers. Roman feels dean start to shake at the word.

"Calm down, I'll be right back" Roman says, lightly humming to calm Dean down. He softly takes Dean off him, standing up. Roman really didn't wanna leave Dean in this state. Whatever this state was. Roman wanted to know what happened. Why Dean took the drugs.

Roman walks downstairs to Dean's kitchen. He knew where the medicine cabinet was. He didn't need to open it though because all the pill bottles were laying in the sink. Roman gasps when he realizes there all empty. Did Dean take all of them? There's no way in hell. Dean wouldn't wanna kill himself. His life was finally going good.

Roman stares for a few seconds, noticing Dean's phone beside the sink. Roman wasn't one to snoop but he needed to know why. He quickly scrolls through it. He noticed two pissed calls.

_Justin_

Roman tried to remember who Justin was. An old friend maybe? Roman quickly clicks on the voice mail, not really prepared for what came next.

_"Listen here, I'm gonna make this quick and simple, we're through. I found someone a lot better then you. Have fun being worthless"_

Roman couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dean was gay and has a boyfriend. Well, had. Roman was pissed off. This kid can not think he can not away with what he did to _his_ Dean. DEAN! Roman quickly throws Dean's phone down, running upstairs. Roman trips a few times but doesn't stop. The moment he gets into the bathroom, he's next to Dean, holding him a lot harder now.

"I'm sorry, Rome" Dean says, crying.

Roman wanted to say something, anything. But he already felt the tears forming in his eyes. He takes his own phone out this time. He dials in 911, the cops answering quick. He quickly explains his problem, rushing them to get there. He hangs up, starting to cry himself.

"Baby, Relax. The ambulance is almost here" Roman says, wiping Dean's hair outta his eyes. Roman quickly leans his head down, pressing his lips to Dean's . He was shocked when Dean kisses back.

Despite Dean's protests, Roman pulls away, not wanting to take advantage of Dean like this. Dean ignores Roman's pleads to stop, pulling him into a kiss again. Roman was so confused. This kid is literally dying right now and his first priority was to kiss Roman.

"Roman" Dean says, pulling away from Roman.

"Yeah?" Roman asks, his voice shaky. Dean was starting to look really bad. His eyes were droopy and his body was shaking so bad. Roman pulls him tighter into an embrace, gnawing at his bottom lip. He prayed to God that the ambulance got here soon. Prayed to God that Dean would make it.

Roman looks back down at Dean, concern filling his grey eyes.

"I love you" Is all Dean says before closing his eyes. Roman notices that Dean stops shaking. Roman's eyes widen in shock. This is not happening. No.

"Dean!" Roman yells out loud. He waited for a reply. He sighs when he doesn't get one.

"Dean! Answer me" Roman cries out. Roman kisses Dean on the forehead, shutting his eyes. He listens as he hears the ambulance in the distance. Roman was done. He was done with everything. The only thing he had left was sitting on his lap, barley breathing. He slowly lies his head on Dean's chest, listening to the barley breathing heart below him.

Dean tried his hardest to breath, not wanting to abandoned the silent crying man he was laying on. He didn't know why he took the pills. His secret boyfriend if two years just broke up with him. His grandpa, the only person that cared about him growing up, had just died. He needed to get away from things.

He felt Roman lay his head on him. He wanted to do something. But he couldn't. His muscles gave out on him. He just admitted to loving Roman. He just wished he did it sooner.

Dean listens to the faint sound of an ambulance and Roman's constant mumbling. Dean never did see the doctors and stuff. He passes out to the sound of Roman's heavy breathing and quiet sob.


End file.
